Chapter 549 (Dragon Ball Advanced chapter)
Plot Goku: GT powers up to Super Saiyan 4 once again as Android 13 darts at Vegeta: GT and attempts to stop him, however, Xeno Gogeta charges and fires his Maximum Kamehameha, destroying Super Android 13's lower body and left arm. Android 13 uses Dodon Beam Cannon on Xeno Gogeta as his body regenerates but the fused warrior deflects it away as Super Android 13 follows up with FP Kamehame Beam Cannon, however, Xeno Gogeta dodged the attack and proceeds to punch the Bio-Android in the face. Android 13 responds by punching Xeno Gogeta in the stomach and knocks him back with a kick to the chest. The two of them clash with one another and managed to damage large chunks of floor 6. Xeno Gogeta realised that they were evenly matched and proceeds to charge Galick Gun is right hand before using Instant Transmission to get behind the behind Android and fire the energy wave at point-blank range. Android 13 loses the entire left side of his body and in response, Android 13 sends Xeno Gogeta flying into the ground with a kick to the gut. After regenerating his left side; he tells Xeno Gogeta that he'll use an attack that he'll not expect, as he begins preparing his Galaxy KB Cannon. Xeno Gogeta senses that he isn't using much power with the attack despite the overall size of the energy sphere that he is charging. Xeno Gogeta decides to humour him by charging another Maximum Kamehameha. As Xeno Gogeta charges his energy attack; Super Android 13 calls him foolish for believing that he is only going at half-strength. The energy sphere that Super Android 13's attack is generating amplifies enlarges forcing to move his fingers away from his face. Vegeta: GT wonders if Super Android 13 is going for broke and attempting to destroy the whole place, but Xeno Gogeta is unperturbed as he continues to charge his attack. Xeno Gogeta declares that his next attack will finish him for good, however, Super Android 13 lets out an eery, sinister laugh as he launches a humongous energy wave that bears down on Xeno Gogeta shocking him by its mere size as Xeno Chronoa tells that he mixed magical energy into the attack, and is a lot more powerful than Xeno Gogeta realises - causing him to pour more power into his Maximum Kamehameha before launching it; resulting in an energy clash. As the energy clash begins cause tremor; Xeno Gogeta realises that the Galaxy KB Cannon has the potential in destroying, so, he transforms into his Super Saiyan 4 form. The beam struggle sees Xeno Gogeta struggle as he continues to pour his power into his attack as Xeno Gogeta reaffirms his power and states that he'll defeat him as his become begins to grow as Xeno Chronoa begins to wonder why Xeno Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4 is different as Goku: GT realises that he is going past his limit as the fused Saiyans lets out a burst of energy revealing his True Super Saiyan 4 Goku: GT reveals the concept of True Super Saiyan 4 to Xeno Chronoa and she realises that Xeno Gogeta must have been subconsciously going past his limits. Android 13 is confused by the turn of the events, but Xeno Gogeta powers even more power out allowing him to overwhelm Android 13's attack completely as Xeno Gogeta's attack swallows him completely. Xeno Gogeta smiles stating that he "got him" as he looks over to Goku: GT, however, Goku: GT is unconvinced that 13 was destroyed and notes that Xeno Gogeta seems to only have scratched the surface. Appearances *Xeno Gogeta *Goku: GT *Vegeta: GT *Android 13 Location *Floor 6 Transformations *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *True Super Saiyan 4 Battles *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan 4/True Super Saiyan 4) vs. Android 13 (Enhanced Semi-Perfect) Category:Fanga